EMILY
by Anny Mizuno
Summary: Un hospital no es justamente el lugar más romántico, pero no por eso deja de ser escenario de una que otra historia de amor. Una destacada doctora, un prominente escritor. El amor llega cuando tiene que llegar ni antes, ni después...


**Hola mis queridos lectores.**

**Después de algunos días de ausencia, aquí les traigo mi primer One Shot. Éste surgió como un regalo de cumpleaños para Ami. Tendría que haber estado listo para el 10 de septiembre, pero más vale tarde que nunca ¿no lo creen?**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE. Sus comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos.**

**UN SALUDO ESPECIAL PARA ****Lirit-N**** mi animadora de cabecera n.n Gracias por tu apoyo en éstos días. **

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_Disclaimer: _**_Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi._

_La publicación de ésta historia, no tiene fines de lucro su propósito es exclusivamente el entretenimiento._

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**ONE SHOT**

**EMILY**

El hospital general de Tokio, un lugar que día a día tiene muchas historias que contar, como es común en los nosocomios, hay ambulancias que salen y entran con sus sirenas a todo volumen, personas de todas partes de la ciudad, algunos lloran por los diagnósticos devastadores, otros ríen porque han recibido buenas noticias y el tratamiento aplicado ha sido exitoso. En fin, es tan común y corriente como cualquier otro hospital. Un sitio como este no es justamente el lugar más romántico, pero no por eso deja de ser escenario de una que otra historia de amor. Veamos que nos tiene preparado…

La llegada de una ambulancia interrumpe de golpe la frágil paz que moraba al interior del hospital. El director del mismo, el Doctor Kushieda está a la puerta para recibir el reporte de los paramédicos.

–Accidente automovilístico. Paciente desconocido de aproximadamente 30 años. Trauma cráneo encefálico fracturas múltiples, signos vitales inestables.

– ¡Dr. Chiba hágase cargo! –Grita el director al ver al joven médico. –Localicen a la Doctora Mizuno.

Darien Chiba y Ami Mizuno dos jóvenes promesas para la medicina, brillantes, de los mejores elementos con los que contaba aquel hospital, Chiba especialista en cardiología, aunque joven, reconocido ya por su esfuerzo, su valor y sus conocimientos extraordinarios en el campo de su especialidad. Famoso entre las enfermeras por ser guapo y gentil.

Ami por su parte estaba decidida a convertirse en la mejor neurocirujana de Japón. Ya había cosechado algunos logros importantes lo que la alegraba y motivaba para esforzarse cada día por aprender más y hacer lo mejor por sus pacientes. Una chica noble, inteligente, reservada y para muchos de sus colegas varones, era bella. Alta, delgada de unos ojos azules transparentes y soñadores. Su cabello corto igualmente azulado, enmarcaba su rostro amable y apacible.

En el quirófano todos los médicos hacen lo imposible por mantener con vida al desconocido. Después de todo es su misión salvar vidas a toda costa.

–Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos, pero tal parece que el hombre no quiere vivir.  
–externa el doctor Chiba con desconcierto.

– ¡Pues de ninguna manera permitiré que se muera! –la determinación de la poseedora de aquella voz, ya era bien conocida e incluso admirada por sus colegas. –Si me escuchas, te suplico que te esfuerces por salir de esto, aun eres joven y tienes muchas cosas por hacer y nuevas experiencias por las que vale la pena vivir. Seguramente hay alguien que te está esperando. ¡No te rindas, por favor no te des por vencido!

– ¡Sus signos vitales han bajado considerablemente! –Avisa la enfermera asistente.

– ¡Maldición! No te rindas, no se lo que te ha pasado, pero te aseguro que saldrás de esta.

– ¡Doctores lo estamos perdiendo! –Grita nuevamente la enfermera.

– ¡Yo me hago cargo! –Darien toma el control de la situación para normalizar los signos vitales de aquel hombre.

Tras varias horas de constante lucha, han logrado estabilizar al paciente. Con fracturas en un brazo, una pierna y algunas costillas, heridas múltiples, hematomas en la mayor parte del cuerpo el paciente estaba vivo, pero no estaba fuera de peligro.

A las afueras del hospital, todo parece más tranquilo, y ya hay varios doctores que han terminado su jornada, entre ellos Darien y Ami.

–Estoy exhausta, me voy a casa. –dice Ami con poca energía.

–Te llevo Ami ya es bastante tarde –ofrece Darien caballerosamente.

–Prefiero ir sola, gracias, por favor saluda a Serena de mi parte.

–Así lo haré, pero no le gustará saber que no quisiste que te llevara.

–Pero no se lo dirás, cuídate, –le regala una última sonrisa antes de dar la vuelta para ir a casa. Aunque Ami tenía auto, eran pocas las veces que lo usaba, pues prefería caminar y disfrutar de el aire del exterior que le era negado por las largas horas que pasaba en consultorios y quirófanos.

Ami vivía sola en un departamento pequeño, bien amueblado, acogedor con una terracita, en la que ella disfrutaba de leer, escuchar un poco de música o simplemente respirar la cálida brisa del verano siempre que le era posible. Al llegar a su departamento la única que la esperaba era Luna, una gatita de pelo corto azulado y una calvita en forma de luna, de dónde provenía su nombre, leal compañera de Ami quien sale a toda velocidad para darle la bienvenida.

–Perdóname bonita, se me hizo tarde –se disculpa con la gatita agachándose para poder acariciar la cabeza del animalito. –Para compensarte, te traje tu leche favorita –se apresura a servirla y entregarla a su destinataria quien con un maullido agradece el gesto.

Así era la vida de Ami, tranquila y un poco solitaria. Todas sus amigas se preocupaban por buscarle una pareja, pues del grupo de amigas era ella la única soltera. Ami lo atribuía principalmente a la carrera que había elegido, pues la medicina era en demasía demandante. Trataba de no darle atención a ese tema, algunas veces llegaba a preguntarse si tal vez su destino era permanecer sola dedicada por completo a la medicina. Después de todo, ésta le habría brindado momentos inolvidables y jamás se atrevería a renegar de tan noble profesión.

–Vamos Luna, a descansar porque me espera un largo día mañana, espero que sea un gran día.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En el hospital, después de muchos días de estira y afloja en terapia intensiva, aquel paciente desconocido entró en coma, tal como el doctor Chiba lo había comentado, parecía que a pesar de los esfuerzos de los médicos y enfermeras, el paciente se rehusaba a luchar para vivir y ante eso, nada podrían hacer. Todos trataban al desconocido con cierto recelo; a excepción de Ami, pues ella cada día separaba un poco de tiempo para visitarle y hacerle compañía.

–Ami, ¿seguirás haciéndote cargo del paciente misterioso? –pregunta gentil a su compañera y amiga, el doctor Chiba.

–Darien, siempre preocupado por mis responsabilidades, –comenta la joven siempre sonriente –me interesa mucho la evolución de este paciente, después de la cirugía para remover el coagulo del cerebro, todo parecía estar bien, hasta que entró en coma. Pero comienzo a darte la razón, esto va más allá de un padecimiento físico, es algo emocional, después de tres meses no hay una explicación para que permanezca en esa condición.

–Pues espero que no te distraiga mucho, tienes muchos otros casos igual de interesantes.

–No lo haré lo prometo, de hecho, voy a atender mis obligaciones, tengo que ir a pediatría a revisar a Rina, ha evolucionado bastante bien, creo que pronto podré darle de alta –comenta llena de entusiasmo. –La voy a extrañar, pero la pobre debe extrañar también a sus hermanos.

–Eres excelente con los niños Ami, quizás debiste escoger pediatría como tu especialidad–dice con un tono dulce –pero hubiéramos perdido a una neurocirujana maravillosa, no se puede tener todo en esta vida pero en fin.

–Dices eso porque eres mi amigo, pero al menos me esforzaré por no quedarte mal, lo mejor es que vayamos a nuestros deberes, menos plática y más trabajo. Te veré más tarde –se despide tomando su camino para ver a su pequeña paciente. Tras ella sale Darien en dirección contraria.

Así pasa el día normal para todos en el hospital, Ami había desarrollado cierta simpatía con ese hombre misterioso que se negaba a despertar. La chica habría encontrado en él a un confidente silencioso, que no la juzgaba ni le decía que debía o no hacer, no le daba consejos no solicitados ni puntos de vista a la ligera. Así que disfrutaba de visitarle y conversar con él aunque fueran sólo algunos minutos.

–Hola guapo, sí, escuchas te bien, ya que se han desvanecido los moretones puedo ver que eres bien parecido –se sonroja un poco tras la última frase, en efecto aquel desconocido era alto, delgado, no había abdomen macado, aunque se podría apreciar una figura bien cuidada, de tez blanca y piel tersa, después de contemplar un poco a su paciente, Ami continúa con lo que había llegado a hacer. – ¿Cómo va tu día? El mío está bastante ajetreado así que sólo vine a traerte estas flores para que te alegren un poco. Te veo más tarde.

–Dra. Mizuno la busca el doctor Chiba, está en urgencias. –Informa amablemente una enfermera.

–En seguida voy, gracias. Taiga –contesta con amabilidad a la portadora del mensaje.

–Veo que ha hecho amistad con el paciente.

–Algo así, tengo la certeza de que si consigo animarle un poco, despertará pronto. ¿Puedes hacerte cargo? –pide al tiempo que entrega las flores a la enfermera. ¡Gracias! Regreso más tarde.

Ciertamente, la doctora Mizuno había entablado algún tipo de relación con aquel hombre que yacía en esa cama sin el menor indicio de movimiento. Con el paso de los días Ami se había encariñado con su paciente, además de tener una teoría sobre como hacer que éste reaccionara. Algunos días le llevaba flores, otras tomaba algún tiempo para leerle o compartir con él un poco de música. Así pasaron otros largos meses sin que ocurriera el tan esperado milagro.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

–Buenos días ¿Cómo estás hoy? Espero que mejor que yo, honestamente, yo no me encuentro tan bien como siempre. Hoy es el aniversario del doctor Chiba, bueno de mis grandes amigos Darien y Serena. Darán una pequeña fiesta en su casa, estarán Nicholas y Rei, Andrew y Lita, Mina y Yaten y yo... Honestamente no quiero estar ahí. Cada vez que nos reunimos no dejan de recordarme lo sola que estoy, no dejan de pensar en posibles candidatos para emparejarme. ¡Por Dios! Cada vez es más desesperante, si son guapos, son estúpidos sin una neurona que funcione bien, si su cerebro está bien, parecen haber salido del salón del horror, otras veces son tipos carentes de personalidad o de sentido del humor o ambas. ¿Tú crees que quizás soy demasiado exigente? –Suspira profundamente, la melancolía es tanta que puede sentirse en el ambiente. –Y tú ¿será que piensas despertar algún día? ¿No te parece demasiado cómodo estar ahí recostado, solo dejando que la vida pase? En fin, después vengo a verte y te cuento cómo me fue en la fiesta y el chasco que me lleve después de conocer a mi cita de esta noche.

Tras varios meses de permanecer inerte en esa cama y ser el confidente involuntario de aquella joven médico. El desconocido por fin da señales de vida, al mover ligeramente los dedos de su mano derecha. Lo que no ha sido notado por la doctora debido a que se encuentra de espaldas al enfermo registrando en la bitácora las condiciones en que el paciente se encuentra antes de finalizar su jornada.

–Bueno, te dejo para que descanses, me alegra conversar contigo, ¿sabes? Eres bueno para escuchar –después de pronunciar esto último comienza a reír, pues sabe que el paciente no puede hacer otra cosa más que quedarse a escuchar todo lo que a la mujer se le ocurra decir.

–No… no te vayas… –dice una débil y pausada voz.

Aquella frase hace que rápidamente la doctora de la vuelta –¡Despertaste por fin! – exclama y como es su labor, comienza tomar signos vitales, y revisar las condiciones generales del paciente. Ami se siente más alegre de lo usual, pues no se trata de un paciente cualquiera, sonríe mientras examina a el hombre en quien había encontrado un confidente por los últimos meses. –Parece estar todo bien, ¡Bienvenido! –Sonríe gentilmente la bella doctora. –debo avisar a mis colegas que has despertado, enseguida vengo.

–Espera… no… te… vayas… ¿dónde… estoy? ¿Qué… me paso…?

–No te esfuerces demasiado por favor, te prometo que regreso en cuanto llame a mis colegas, todos estarán muy contentos de que hayas despertado.

–No… te… vayas… –dice suplicante el hombre.

–De acuerdo, ¡enfermera!

–Dígame doctora

–¡Avise por favor al Doctor Chiba y al doctor Kushieda que el paciente despertó!

–Enseguida –sale la asistente a toda prisa a cumplir la orden.

–¿Qué… pasó? ¿Qué… estoy… haciendo… aquí?

–Tranquilo, no ganas nada con alterarte de ese modo. Llegaste mal herido hace ocho meses, ¿recuerdas lo que te pasó? ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre?

–No… no… puedo... recordar nada… sólo… tu voz…

–Vaya… –acierta a decir un poco desanimada.

–Con que despertó nuestro hombre misterioso, ¿cómo se encuentra el paciente doctora Mizuno? –Cuestiona el doctor Kushieda.

–Además de la debilidad normal, Todo parece estar en orden, lo único es que el paciente reporta no recordar nada, no sabe su nombre, quién es su familia, ni siquiera parece recordar su accidente. Ya ordené los análisis pertinentes para conocer más a fondo el estado del paciente.

–Muy bien doctora. Doctor Chiba, ¿algo que agregar?

Darien quien revisaba al hombre mientras Kushieda hablaba con Ami se apresura a responder –Su corazón está bien, aun un poco débil pero dadas las circunstancias, no puedo pedir mucho.

Los resultados de los exámenes no revelaron daño en el cerebro del paciente, por lo que la causa de la amnesia permanecía en incógnito. Pasados algunos días, el hombre se fue recuperando, al menos físicamente estaba mucho mejor, era su ánimo lo que dejaba mucho que desear, era grosero con las enfermeras, los doctores, con casi todo el personal, menos con Ami, sin embargo no estaba siendo el mejor de los días para él.

– ¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo estamos hoy? –Saluda con su acostumbrado entusiasmo la doctora Mizuno.

– ¡Bah! igual que siempre sin poderme levantar aún, inerte como esa planta –dice señalando una pequeña maceta cerca de una ventana –de hecho ella está mejor, al menos puede tomar un poco de aire.

– ¡Uy, que mala cara! Quizás ya podamos llevarlo a dar un paseo –expresa Ami todavía amable y con esa dulce mirada capaz de cambiar el estado de ánimo de cualquiera.

–Deje de tratarme como un niño, me molesta. – el tono de su voz y el disgusto en su rostro eran pocas veces apreciados por Ami en su máxima expresión, aquel hombre siempre trató de mesurar su mal genio delante de ella, pero parecía que en esta ocasión no le importaba la impresión que le diera a la mujer.

–Está bien, no lo haré más, no quise importunarlo. Le traigo noticias, todo en su cerebro está en perfectas condiciones, su pérdida de memoria se debe al parecer a algo mental, más tarde vendrá un médico del área de psiquiatría para hablar con usted.

– ¿Ahora está tratando de decirme que soy un demente?

–Por supuesto que no, solo queremos ayudarle de la mejor manera posible, ese es nuestro deber. –Ami ya comienza a impacientarse, la actitud tan indeseable se su paciente está pasando los límites por lo que su gesto afable ha desaparecido de su rostro.

–Pues yo no les he pedido su ayuda, no me interesa, lo que quiero es abandonar este lugar tan pronto como pueda y no volver a recibir lástima de nadie –dice con extrema arrogancia.

–Nunca había visto una actitud tan deprimente, ¡debería estar agradecido por estar vivo!

–Yo no les pedí que me salvaran, preferiría estar muerto.

–Pues es mi deber salvar vidas, sin importar que sean unos insensatos mal agradecidos –algo que Ami no soportaba, era la falta de amor por la vida de las personas, así que su enojo también iba en aumento. –Elegí ser médico porque amo la vida, no puedo creer que hable de esa manera.

–Ese no es mi problema, yo no tuve nada que ver en la elección de su profesión.

–Me retiro, no voy a quedarme aquí escuchando estupideces. Tengo pacientes que me esperan. ¡Con permiso!

Ami sale furiosa de la habitación, casi choca con una de sus colegas, quien será la encargada de darle atención psicológica a tan ácido paciente.

–Disculpa Setsuna, no te vi. Setsuna Meioh, era la Psicóloga más reconocida del hospital, era bella, agradable, paciente y reservada, con una cabellera larga de un verde obscuro muy intenso.

–Sí me di cuenta, ¿Pasa algo? Es muy raro verte tan molesta.

– ¡Tu flamante paciente te espera, yo ya no lo soporto!

–Muy bien, pues a eso he venido. Voy a charlar un rato con él.

–Todo tuyo, suerte, la vas a necesitar.

–Pues gracias, pero es mi trabajo, así que estaré bien.

– Te dejo entonces. –Se despide Ami ya más tranquila, esperando que su colega pueda ayudar a "su amigo".

La doctora Meioh, pasa a la habitación, dónde encuentra al desconocido con un gesto de evidente mal humor, lo cual no le sorprende pues ya había dido advertida por su compañera.

-Buenas tardes señor, no le pregunto cómo se encuentra porque eso es más que obvio. Soy Setsuna Meioh, soy psicóloga y vengo a conversar un poco con usted.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted, no me interesa que me diga que soy un lunático.

–No se lo diré porque no lo pienso así –Dice Setsuna con voz calma. –La doctora Mizuno me comentó que no recuerda nada sobre usted ni sobre su accidente.

–Si ya lo sabe entonces para que me lo pregunta –responde groseramente.

–No entiendo cómo una persona tan brillante como la doctora Mizuno, puede sentir empatía por una persona tan desagradable como usted –externa con serenidad.

– ¿A que viene ese comentario? –cuestiona el hombre con visible interés, ni siquiera se hizo el ofendido por el calificativo recibido.

La trampa de Setsuna había surtido efecto, ella ya había escuchado que la actitud malcriada y explosiva de aquel hombre no era manifiesta del todo mientras fuera la doctora Mizuno quien le atendiera, también había escuchado los rumores de que entre "ese par " existía algún tipo de atracción. Así que decidió usar el tema de su amiga para conseguir la atención del paciente con mal genio. –Si estoy aquí, es porque ella lo pidió al doctor Kushieda, pues él desea darle de alta lo antes posible y que vaya a un albergue del estado entre tanto no pueda recobrar su memoria, a lo que la doctora se opuso terminantemente. Ella ha intercedido para que el director de este hospital le permita estar un tiempo más aquí, que le demos ayuda psiquiatrica y psicológica, lo que sea necesario para ayudarle a recuperar sus recuerdos, de hecho ha ofrecido costear el tratamiento con recursos propios. –Hace una pausa, como si estuviera meditando en lo que ha dicho. –Disculpe, creo que he cometido una indiscreción – Añade Setsuna, obviamente fingiendo pues su objetivo era justamente hacerle saber toda aquella información.

– ¿Y por qué ella haría algo como eso? ¿A caso cree que quiero ser su obra de caridad?

–Yo creo que ella le tiene aprecio, pues desde que llegó ella ha estado pendiente de su evolución, a pesar de que hace tiempo que dejó de ser su paciente, ¿sabe que es una excelente neurocirujana? Aún así, se ha dado el tiempo de venir a visitarlo a diario. Aunque le parezca increíble, la doctora Ami Mizuno es de las pocas personas buenas que quedan en este mundo. Podría al menos tratar de corresponder un poco a todo lo que ella ha hecho por usted poniendo más de su parte para su recuperación ¿no le parece? Además, si lo que usted más desea es irse del hospital, le conviene seguir en tratamiento que indiquemos.

–Me cuesta trabajo creer en las buenas intenciones de las personas, nadie da todo a cambio de nada, todos siempre esperamos algo. ¿Qué es lo que la doctorcita espera de mí?

–Que se recupere, pero ella sabe que solo depende de usted. Por otro lado, parece que tiene mucha experiencia de vida a pesar de no recordar nada.

Así conversan por alrededor de una hora. Las conclusiones de Setsuna fueron simples, la primera, que los rumores eran ciertos, el extraño siente algo por su colega. Y la segunda, era muy probable que aquel individuo hubiese suprimido sus recuerdos de manera voluntaria.

Tras el pleito de la mañana, la doctora Mizuno no volvió a aparecer por la habitación del extraño, lo que le ha dejado perturbado. Así que decide preguntar a la enfermera de turno.

–Disculpe, ¿sabe si la doctora Mizuno se ha marchado ya? –cuestiona tratando de parecer poco interesado.

–Sí, se fue hace un rato, escuche a unas compañeras decir que tenía una cita para esta noche. Ojala que le vaya muy bien, le hace falta vivir un romance. –Explica la indiscreta enfermera. –Ya que está despierto, ¿le gustaría dar un paseo? La doctora Ami dijo que si alguien tenía un momento libre se ocupara de distraerle un poco.

–Está bien –contesta con desgano. Después de la respuesta recibida, el hombre se siente aun más contrariado, aunque no entiende a ciencia cierta porque. Ya que no desea darle más vueltas al asunto, decide aceptar el ofrecimiento de la enfermera para matar el tiempo y no pensar. Después de algunos minutos, la enfermera es requerida por el doctor Chiba.

–Enfermera, por favor ayúdeme con un paciente.

–Claro doctor, –contesta a prisa la enfermera. – ¿señor me permite unos minutos por favor? Pregunta con amabilidad.

– Que remedio –responde el hombre con mal humor.

–La enfermera tardó varios minutos, por lo que aquel paciente ya estaba desesperándose al sentirse abandonado, interrumpe sus pensamientos al ver a lo lejos una figura bien conocida por él, era "su doctora" aunque sin su característica bata blanca, esta vez llevaba puesto un vestido negro, corto de cuello halter que hacía el contraste perfecto con su piel blanca como la nieve. Llevaba también y unas zapatillas de terciopelo negro y de altos tacones, a los ojos de aquel hombre malhumorado, Ami lucía preciosa. Así que decide acercarse y mientras lo hace puede apreciar que hay algunas lágrimas en el rostro de la bella mujer.

–Vaya, la fantástica doctora Mizuno, fuerte y determinada, lloriqueando por los pasillos de hospital, que espectáculo.

– ¿Tú qué demonios haces aquí? No deberías estar fuera de tu habitación siendo tan tarde. –reclama con una mezcla de enojo y vergüenza. Secándose con la mano y a toda prisa las lágrimas.

–Parece que mi enfermera de ha olvidado de mi por estar pendiente de los encantos del doctor Chiba.

–Deja de hablar tonterías, el doctor es un hombre casado. Yo te llevo a tu cuarto –dice tomando posición para empujar la silla de ruedas.

–¿No tenías una cita esta noche?

–No es asunto tuyo. -contesta agresiva y cortante. –Me dejaron plantada, así que no estoy de humor.

–Con que por eso llorabas...

–Déjame en paz es mi vida y a ti no te importa. –Sin embargo, para infortunio de Ami, el desconocido entrometido había acertado, el sujeto con quien la doctora tenía su cita le habría cancelado. Al final, era un médico que no podía soportar ser opacado por el éxito y el talento de Ami, por lo que decidió terminar la relación sin siquiera haber comenzado.

–Pues yo creo que el que te dejo ir es un imbécil.

– ¿Cómo has dicho?

–Vamos doctora, no te aflijas porque un idiota se alejó de ti, deberías estar feliz de haber quitado de tu vida un lastre que no puede lidiar con el éxito que tanto esfuerzo te ha costado alcanzar.

– ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

–Digamos que lo intuyo, estás soltera, no obstante que eres bonita, inteligente y por lo que me han dicho, uno de los mejores elementos de este hospital. Eso les pesa a muchos hombres, porque son unos perdedores mediocres. Ya llegará alguien que se alegre de tus logros y quiera ser feliz a tu lado.

–Por el momento no puedo ser tan entusiasta, –dice secando con su mano las lágrimas que aún quedaban rezagadas en su rostro –parece que no puedo encontrar nada positivo ni bueno en mí, mi autoestima está en el piso al menos hasta que pueda asimilar todo esto. Por el momento, mi destino es dedicar todas mis energías a la medicina. Por si mi situación o fuera lo suficientemente patética, me estoy confesando con mi paciente.

–Vamos no digas esas cosas. Si lo piensas, he sido tu confidente por meses, creo que te conozco más de lo que tú crees. Además eres tan buena que has sido capaz de soportar a un engreído, ingrato y grosero como yo y eso ya es bastante. Ese parásito, imbécil, perdedor, bueno para nada, retrasado mental no te merecía.

Ami comienza a reír escandalosamente, -disculpa es que nunca había escuchado tantas formas de insultar a alguien en una sola frase, eres bastante creativo Taiki Kou.

– ¿Cómo me llamaste?

–Taiki Kou, ese es tu nombre.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Lo descubrí hace algunos instantes, de hecho por eso regresé al hospital; tras un ataque de ira, quise destruir mi biblioteca y… bueno, tu fotografía está en la contraportada de dos de mis novelas predilectas. Mira he traído una de ellas conmigo. –abre su bolsa de mano y le extiende el libro para que él mismo pueda corroborar lo dicho por ella. –Ya sabía yo que esos ojos tan lindos me eran familiares, –un ligero color escarlata toma posesión de sus mejillas, así que rápidamente cambia la dirección del tema. –Tendré que confesar que me sorprendí bastante. No entiendo como alguien capaz de escribir tan hermosas historias de amor pueda ser tan insoportable.

– ¡Insoportable! Bueno quizás un poquito –sonríe pícaro. –Así que soy escritor, –dice mientras ojea el libro que tenía entre sus manos –ahora entiendo porque hay en mi mente palabras que nadie usa en una conversación normal. –al decir esto, comienza a reír. Todo indica que ambos han conseguido un poco de paz en medio de sus tribulaciones.

Después de tal descubrimiento, y dar con el editor de Taiki, un hombre joven llamado Satoshi Miwa quien además era su amigo, la relación entre la doctora y el escritor fue mejorando, incluso el carácter tan difícil de Taiki cambió considerablemente. Ahora tenía una identidad, no era capaz de recordar pero al menos ya tenía un nombre y se sentía motivado y dispuesto para recuperarse. Los días fueron pasando y la rehabilitación de Taiki iba viento en popa, ya no tenía la presión de tener que abandonar el hospital sin saber a dónde ir. Pero ahora su razón para no marcharse era otra: la hermosa doctora de ojos azules le había robado el corazón. Ya que físicamente recobró su salud, lo único que le retenía en el nosocomio era el problema con su memoria.

Una noche mientras Ami hacía su última ronda, decidió pasar a despedirse de su paciente consentido, quien esperaba en su habitación, invadido por la ansiedad que le producía el hecho de haber decidido confesar sus sentimientos a la mujer que había decidido amar.

–Buenas noches, ¿Se puede pasar? –Saluda la doctora con entusiasmo y aun se podía percibir el cansancio en su voz.

–Hola Ami –saluda Taiki algo nervioso. –Te ves cansada

–Sí, bastante, ha sido un día largo. Sólo he venido a darte las buenas noches ¡Estoy agotada! Y tú ¿Cómo vas? Te noto nervioso, ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? – pregunta genuinamente preocupada por el bienestar de aquel paciente; después de todo no puede dejar de lado su vocación como médico.

–No necesito nada, sólo que me escuches por favor. La verdad es que no sé cómo decirte esto. Ami… yo… tú… los nervios están traicionando a Taiki al grado que las palabras parecen negarse a salir de su garganta.

–Tranquilo, me estás asustando. –al decir esto, Ami toma las manos de Taiki para según ella ayudarlo a calmarse.

–Estoy bien –y lo estaba, el gesto que Ami había tenido, le había ayudado a tomar el valor necesario. –Lo que quiero decirte es que… ME GUSTAS… sin darme cuenta me he enamorado de ti.

–La ojiazul queda petrificada, no puede dar crédito a lo que está escuchando.

–Disculpa que te lo diga así tan de repente, pero ya no podía seguir guardándome mis sentimientos. Te has convertido en mi motivo de vida, en mi inspiración, quisiera que me dieras la oportunidad de conquistar tu corazón. –Tras la última declaración. Taiki queda en espera de la reacción de la mujer que le acompaña.

Ami permanecía en silencio, sin saber que decir, ella en lo profundo de su corazón sabía que también sentía algo por ese hombre al que tanto se había esmerado en cuidar, sin embargo estaba consiente también que era su paciente, que quizás podría estar confundido, pues estaba vulnerable y solo, sin pasado, con un presente tambaleante y un futuro incierto.

–Yo...

–No digas nada - suplica poniendo sus dedos en los labios de ella. –Tú me salvaste, en todos los aspectos, ahora te suplico que me dejes salvarte yo a ti.- Seguidas a estas palabras, Taiki toma con ambas manos el rostro de aquella mujer, quien estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, la mira fijamente a los ojos esperando alguna resistencia por parte de ella, si lo hubiera rechazado, él se hubiera detenido pero no pasó, así que lentamente el espacio entre los labios de ambos se fue reduciendo, hasta que se fundieron en un beso al principio tímido, pero poco a poco se tornó más profundo y apasionado, los dos podían sentir una corriente eléctrica que les recorría de pies a cabeza. Súbitamente, Ami se separa rompiendo así el mágico momento.

–Perdóname, esto no debió pasar -dice totalmente nerviosa y confundida.

–Sí, sí debía. Sí debe, –dice atrayéndola nuevamente hacia él con el anhelo de tenerla entre sus brazos para no dejarla ir nunca. Se unen en un nuevo beso, esta vez con igual pasión por parte de ambos. Estar así de cerca era lo que habían anhelado por mucho tiempo.

–Esto no está bien, eres mi paciente y no debería dejarme llevar, quizás sólo estás confundido porque he sido tu única compañía en este tiempo y…

–Y nada, gracias a ti hoy ya no tengo dudas, sé quién soy, sé mi pasado y ahora tú estás en mi presente y mis planes para el futuro

–No entiendo, ¿me estás diciendo que tus recuerdos han vuelto?

–Así es, comencé a recordar casi después que me dijiste mi nombre. Poco a poco tuve recuerdos nítidos sobre mí, sobre quien soy y sobre mi pasado. También recordé que fue lo que me trajo a este hospital. –Taiki no puede ocultar su tristeza, es evidente que los recuerdos antes del accidente son dolorosos. Ami lo escucha con sorpresa y algo de enojo. Una parte de ella está conciente de que la persona que tiene enfrente está siendo sincera y le está abriendo su corazón; pero por otra parte, se siente engañada al enterarse de que aquel hombre en quien estaba comenzando a depositar su confianza le había mentido. Pero a pesar de la lucha sostenida en su corazón permanece escuchado.

–Cuando tuve el accidente, había sufrido una decepción muy grande, la mujer con la que estaba comprometido resultó ser una mentira, y eso me dolió mucho, durante muchos años viví en soledad pues mis padres murieron cuando era un adolescente, no tenía más familia, aprendí a sobrellevar mi soledad, esperando que algún día terminara. Creo que por eso me hice escritor, así podría construir vidas diferentes a la mía, podía ser parte de historias alentadoras, podía vivir el romance que anhelaba desde siempre. En fin, podía ser y hacer lo que quisiera.

Ami permanecía en silencio, pero pudo comprender la soledad de la que hablaba Taiki, porque esa soledad la asechaba de vez en cuando. Podía sentir el dolor de él como si fuera propio, no dijo nada, sólo lo miraba con comprensión y complicidad.

–Cuando conocí a aquella mujer, mi mundo giró 180 grados, parecía que había alcanzado la felicidad al fin, mi carrera como escritor iba en ascenso, tenía todo lo que había soñado, era dichoso en gran manera. Hasta aquel día en que regresé de un viaje, quise darle una sorpresa a "mi novia" pues en mi viaje había conseguido un contrato para distribuir mis novelas a otros países, así que sin avisarle fui a su casa para que pudiéramos celebrar juntos. El sorprendido fui yo; al llegar la puerta estaba abierta, decidí entrar, al llegar a la sala, puede escuchar una conversación, ella decía que no me amaba, que era un iluso por creer en sus palabras de amor, que iba a ser un infierno soportar la boda y cumplir con sus "deberes" de esposa. Escuché también a un hombre que le decía: **_"tranquila querida, solo será poco tiempo al cumplirse el tiempo justo podrás solicitar el divorcio que quedarte con la mitad de su fortuna. Después podremos estar juntos sin tener que ocultar nuestro amor"._**

Esa voz me pareció familiar, ya no pude ocultarme más, mi sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando descubrí que ese maldito era quien yo consideraba mi mejor amigo. Yo lo único que quería era morirme, desaparecer, me sentía frustrado, engañado. Pues la mujer que amaba, que yo creía el amor de mi vida, se había burlado de mí, supe que sólo me estaba utilizando para alcanzar fama y mi fortuna, que sostenía una relación con alguien a quien yo en verdad estimaba, al darme cuenta de todo eso, me sentí defraudado, salí furioso, tomé mi auto y lo demás lo sabes… no tuve suerte… quedé malherido pero no cumplí con el propósito que perseguía.

–Morir… musita Ami

–Exacto, la amargura que tenía era tan poderosa, era un veneno que tenía dentro y no sabía como sacar, no quería seguir viviendo, no con aquel vacío que me seguía a todas partes, no quería vivir condenado a la soledad, sin familia ni amigos verdaderos, sin amor. Pero algo bueno ocurrió tras mi accidente –a esta afirmación le siguió una dulce sonrisa y los ojos color violeta de aquel hombre se iluminaron, –conocí a una mujer que parecía entender mi soledad, que se había empeñado en hacerme despertar como fuera de ese sueño profundo al que yo me había aferrado. Aquella mujer que me visitaba varias veces al día, todos los días, para reglarme algunas palabras de aliento, para animarme a seguir, me había hechizado con la dulzura de su voz. Esa no es otra más que tú mi bella doctora; poco a poco me fui enamorando de ti, creo que fue antes de que hubiese siquiera despertado; pensabas que no podía escucharte, pero lo hacía. Me convertí en tu confidente silencioso, empecé a conocer lo que había en tu interior y me gustó. Ciertamente no podía ver tu rostro, pero podía sentir tus suaves manos tomando las mías para animarme a despertar de aquel letargo. Tu bondad, tus cuidados, el cariño que ponías en todo lo que hacías por mí para que yo estuviera bien, no solo sanaron mis heridas físicas, sino que también trajeron sanidad a mis heridas del alma.

–Taiki, yo…

No me contestes ahora, sólo déjame estar cerca de ti, no pretendo que me ames en este instante, pero sí que estés abierta a la posibilidad.

Ami está totalmente conmovida, después de pensarlo un poco, contesta sin más –está bien. –muy dentro suyo deseaba aceptar de inmediato los sentimientos de Taiki, y de igual forma declarar los suyos, pero no sentía que fuera lo más inteligente.

–Gracias – expresa Taiki estrechando a Ami una vez más entre sus brazos a lo que la mujer no opone la menor resistencia.

A la mañana siguiente, Taiki es preparado para los últimos análisis de tal manera que puedan determinar que su estado de salud es óptimo y dejarlo abandonar el hospital. Mientras espera, una enfermera toca a su puerta.

–Disculpe señor Kou, tiene una visita –informa la enfermera con amabilidad.

– ¿Una visita? ¿Y quién es?

–Soy yo – Dice una voz femenina desde el exterior.

– ¡Berjerite! –Exclama Taiki

Berjerite Black, una incipiente actriz de una belleza muy particular, tan hermosa como arrogante, había llegado al hospital buscando lo que ella consideraba suyo: a Taiki. Ella era justamente la mujer que tanto daño le había causado al prominente escritor.

–Mi amor, no sabes cuánto me has preocupado, –al decir esto, se lanza a los brazos de aquel hombre sin darle tiempo siquiera a reaccionar, ella aprovecha el desconcierto de Taiki y lo besa. Justo en ese momento, llegaba Ami para iniciar con los exámenes, ella ante tal escena sale corriendo sin más.

– ¡Doctora Mizuno espere! –Grita una enfermera inútilmente pues Ami se había alejado.

Al escuchar el nombre de Ami, Taiki se congela al instante, –si no ha entrado, seguramente lo ha visto todo–piensa y de un empujón se quita de encima a la mujer para ir a buscar a Ami. Sin embargo es detenido por su visita.

– ¿A dónde se supone que vas? ¿Acaso no te importa que haya venido a visitarte? –interroga la mujer haciéndose la ofendida.

–Por favor no seas ridícula, después de tantos meses ¿vienes hasta ahora? ¿Qué es lo que quieres en realidad? ¿Para qué diablos me buscas?

–Estoy aquí porque te amo, si no vine antes fue porque no sabía dónde encontrarte, hasta ahora que hable con Miwa y me dijo lo que te había pasado. No sabes cuánto me preocupé, vine hasta aquí porque, te he extrañado, te necesito, te amo.

–No me hagas reír; no pienses que soy el mismo estúpido que puedes manipular, tú no sabes el significado de la palabra amor, esa palabra te queda muy grande. ¡Ahora lárgate, yo no quiero saber nada de ti, vete con tu amante y déjame en paz! ¡Te quiero fuera de mi vida de una vez y para siempre! ¡ Te odio! ¡ Te odio con la misma intensidad con la que alguna vez creí amarte! Ahora si te queda un poco de dignidad márchate, si no lo haces pediré a seguridad que te echen.

–De acuerdo, me voy por ahora, pero regresaré– contesta Berjerite con resignación. –Adiós. –sale de la habitación sumamente molesta, pero se queda unos minutos tras la puerta.

–¡Enfermera! –Grita Taiki con desesperación.

–Dígame, Ami, quiero decir, la doctora Mizuno ¿estuvo aquí?

–Sí, pero se fue cuando lo vio con su amiga. –contesta un poco indignada la enfermera. –Tranquilo, lo escuché todo, así que lo ayudaré.

– ¿De verdad haría eso por mí? – pregunta Taiki con un poco de esperanza.

–No por usted, sino por el cariño que le tengo a la doctora Mizuno. Ella siempre está preocupada por ayudarnos, todos en el hospital la apreciamos mucho, así que ahora que puedo hacer algo por ella, no lo dudo ni un instante.

–Gracias de cualquier modo –pronuncia Taiki con alegría.

–Con que la doctora Mizuno. Seguramente esa doctorcita de cuarta me quiere robar el amor de Taiki pero no se lo permitiré, ya pensaré en algo –piensa para sí Berjerite alejándose del lugar antes de ser descubierta.

Mientras Ami corría por el pasillo, tropieza con Darien, quien se percata de las lágrimas que corren por el rostro de su amiga.

– ¿Ami estás bien?

–Estoy bien, solo quiero estar sola; necesito tomar un poco de aire, voy a estar un rato en el jardín.

–De acuerdo –contesta Darien poco convencido.

– ¡Doctor Chiba! –grita a lo lejos una enfermera, la misma que hacía unos instantes estaba con Taiki. –Disculpe, ¿de casualidad ha visto a la doctora Mizuno?

–Si, pero se encuentra un poco indispuesta, si se trata de un paciente, puedo hacerme cargo.

–Gracias doctor, pero me temo que esta emergencia sólo puede atenderla ella.

–En ese caso, dijo que estaría en el jardín, ya sabe en su lugar favorito. —Un lugar en el jardín con algunas bancas, rodeadas de cerezos y flores. Ahí iba Ami cada vez que necesitaba un respiro.

– ¡Doctora Mizuno! –exclama la enfermera al ver a la persona que buscaba.

–Que se te ofrece Taiga, ¿alguna emergencia? –Cuestiona Ami tratando de ocultar su llanto y su tristeza.

–Lo que pasa es que el señor Kou…

–Si no está muriendo, no quiero saber nada de él en este momento.

–Doctora, las cosas no son lo que parecen, escúcheme por favor.

–Seguro tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que jugar al abogado del diablo –profiere Ami con enojo en la voz.

–Pues lo siento doctora, haga que me despidan si quiere, pero me va a tener que escuchar.

–Dilo rápido.

Así la enfermera le cuenta a Ami todo lo que escuchó sin omitir detalles. Al escuchar todo lo acontecido Ami se siente un poco mejor, pero no puede evitar los celos de los que es víctima, pues no podía negar que esa intrusa era realmente bella.

–Doctora, perdón que sea tan entrometida, pero se nota que usted siente algo por el señor Kou, y por la reacción de él, se nota a leguas que también la quiere. Así que por favor déjense de niñerías y vivan su amor, lo que dure no importa, solo dense la oportunidad de compartir su amor mutuo de coleccionar buenos recuerdos , ¡dense la oportunidad de vivir!

–Gracias Taiga. Tendré en cuenta lo que me has dicho, ahora regresa a trabajar por favor.

–Como usted ordene doctora con permiso –la enfermera se retira a toda prisa, con un gesto de satisfacción al haber conseguido su propósito.

Ami sin embargo, sigue molesta, pues Taiki nunca debió permitir que esa bruja le besara. –Decide delegar los análisis a los residentes, mientras que ella no se vuelve a aparecer por la habitación de Taiki. Más tarde, es Darien el encargado de dar de alta al paciente.

–Todo está en orden señor Kou. Solo requiero que me firme estos documentos y será libre. –Darien le indica los sitios donde debe firmar. Taiki se siente ansioso e intranquilo porque no ha visto a Ami en todo el día, aunque sabía que la enfermera intercedería por él, ella jamás volvió para contarle el resultado.

–Buenas tardes, saluda una voz familiar a Taiki.

– ¡Miwa! ¿Qué haces aquí? –interroga Taiki por simple curiosidad pues no le molesta en lo absoluto ver a su editor y amigo.

–Bueno, me avisaron que hoy te dejaban libre y aquí me tienes.

–¿Quién habrá sido? –se pregunta Taiki en voz alta.

–Me dijo que se llamaba… ah… no lo recuerdo. Era una doctora con una voz muy gentil.

–La doctora Mizuno me comentó que llamará a alguien para que viniera por usted interrumpe Darien. Me doy cuenta que se llevan bastante bien, me alegra, Ami es una buena persona.

–Espera, ¿no es esa doctora la que te trae de cabeza? –pregunta Miwa burlonamente.

– ¿Por qué no te callas? – profiere Taiki sonrojado.

–A decir verdad, lo suyo ya es un secreto a voces en el hospital –interviene Darien.

Ante tal declaración los 3 hombres en la habitación comienzan a reír a carcajadas. Después de unos minutos Taiki al fin es dado de alta tras 10 meses de estar internado, por fin dejaba el hospital. Acongojado porque su "bella doctora" no estaba ahí para decir adiós. De alguna manera entiende a Ami y respeta su decisión.

–¡Al fin libre! –Exclama suspirando profundamente, respiraba alegre el aire del exterior. –Miwa, tengo algo importante que hacer, ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?

–Claro hombre, pasé a tu departamento antes de venir. Aquí tienes. Le entrega una cartera con algunos valores, un poco de efectivo y tarjeta de crédito, etc.

–Perfecto, ¿Vienes conmigo? – invita Taiki a su amigo.

–No amigo, veo que estás perfectamente y yo tengo que atender tus asuntos como hasta ahora. Nos vemos mañana.

–Hasta pronto entonces. –Se despide amablemente, una sensación de emoción le invade, traía un plan entre manos y era urgente ponerlo en práctica, así se dispuso entonces a poner manos a la obra.

Unas horas más tarde, Taiki estaba de vuelta en el hospital, nervioso, pero con una alegría difícil de ocultar. Al llegar a la recepción es reconocido por la enfermera de turno.

– ¡¿Señor Kou?! Que sorpresa verlo por aquí tan pronto, me habían dicho que esta tarde le dieron de alta.

–Sí, tiene razón, pero digamos que enfermé de otra cosa y sólo hay una persona capaz de curarme. ¿Sabe dónde está la doctora Mizuno?

La respuesta no fue necesaria, pues al abrirse las puertas del elevador, Ami en compañía de Darien, llegaba a la recepción.

– ¡Ami, que bueno que estás aquí! Necesito hablar contigo. –expresa desesperado.

–Pero yo no tengo ánimo de hablar contigo —contesta con molestia.

–Voy a preguntar algo… –se excusa Darien, pues se sentía muy incómodo por la situación.

–Ami por favor escúchame, no me iré de aquí hasta cumplir el propósito con el que vine –declara Taiki con voz firme y su mirada fija el la ojiazul.

–Por favor Taiki, no hagas un espectáculo. –Dice la bella mujer visiblemente nerviosa.

–Pero si el espectáculo apenas empieza –dice al tiempo que se pone de rodillas ante el asombro de todos los presentes en el lugar.

–¡Taiki Levántate! –ordena Ami con el rostro cubierto de un tono carmín intenso.

–Ami Mizuno, mi bella doctora. Hace 10 meses que salvaste mi vida, que con tu dulzura llenaste mi corazón y cambiaste mi entorno en algo maravilloso. Hoy he venido a decirte que te amo, como jamás pensé que sería posible amar a alguien. Quiero pedirte delante de todos estos testigos, que seas mi esposa. –dicho lo último, saca una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro, la abre y pone delante de la chica un anillo de oro blanco, con un zafiro en forma de corazón rodeado de diamantes. –¿Aceptas casarte con este escritor, que sueña con compartir una vida a tu lado? –pregunta Taiki, dejando ver que sus ojos comienzan a llenarse con algunas lágrimas. El mismo caso es el de Ami, sólo que el llanto de ella es mayor algunas gotitas de alegría viajan por sus mejillas.

–Taiki… yo… también te amo y acepto…

Al oír la respuesta de ella, todos los presentes aplauden y gritan, algunas doctoras y enfermeras no pueden dejar de llorar por el momento tan conmovedor. Darien está sorprendido por el acontecimiento, pero muy contento por su mejor amiga. Mientras Ami y Taiki se abrazan sin poder ocultar su felicidad.

Así pasaron dos meses más en santa paz, Ami más feliz que nunca trabajando arduamente y Taiki poniendo su vida en orden tras el largo periodo de ausencia. Ambos estaban felices y aunque no se veían con tanta frecuencia como cuando él estaba internado en el hospital, siempre buscaban un tiempo para dedicarlo sólo a ellos dos.

Una de ésa tardes, Ami recibió un mensaje de Taiki:

**_Mi bella doctora, _**

**_Te espero en nuestro lugar a las 5:00 PM te tengo una sorpresa._**

**_Taiki. _**

Su lugar, era un pequeño restaurante cercano al hospital, elegante y al mismo tiempo acogedor. Ami sonríe, pues a pesar de que Taiki se había caracterizado por tener tantos detalles hacia ella como le fuera posible, nunca dejaba de sorprenderle. El día había trascurrido con normalidad y sin pacientes que requirieran mayor atención Ami se prepara para su cita.

En el restaurante ya se encontraba Taiki, esperando ansioso. Una mujer se acerca por detrás de él y le cubre los ojos con las manos.

– ¡Ami llegaste antes!

– ¡Cómo me confundes con esa ordinaria!

– ¡Berjerite! ¿Que demonios haces aquí? No importa, ¡vete! Pensé que había quedado claro que no quería saber de ti nunca.

– ¡Pero yo te amo Taiki!

–Ambos sabemos que eso es mentira, amas mi fortuna, lo que represento para ti, pero no a mí. Además yo estoy por casarme con una mujer maravillosa a la que tú no podrías superar ni volviendo a nacer.

–Seguramente me hablas de esa doctorcita, pero yo te demostraré que soy mil veces mejor que ella. –Dicho esto, se lanza sobre él y lo besa. Ante el desconcierto, Taiki no sabe como reaccionar y, para su infortunio Ami llegaba al restaurante justo en ese instante.

Ami al ver tal escena, más que amenazada se sintió herida, decepcionada, no podía creer lo que acababa de presenciar. Salió a toda prisa llena de rabia, un dolor indescriptible, se apoderó de ella, no podía pensar con claridad, solo pensaba en salir de ahí como fuera. Cruzó la calle sin la menor precaución, por lo que no advirtió que venía un automóvil a toda velocidad y fue embestida por el mismo, Ami salió disparada cayendo a unos metros, inconsciente y malherida.

Uno de los hostes del restaurante, vio el accidente y entró a rápidamente para llamar a una ambulancia.

Al interior, Taiki aun discute con Berjerite, tratando de soltarse de ella para correr tras Ami. Al escuchar del accidente, sale corriendo ignorando por completo a la mujer delante de él. En el exterior, puede observar a la gente rodeando a Ami y corre hasta allí. Al verla tendida en el piso, cae de rodillas a un lado de ella desesperado y sin saber qué hacer.

–Ami por favor despierta por favor no me dejes. ¡Yo te necesito! –Los gritos desesperados de Taiki se oyen a lo lejos, la gente comienza a amontonarse al rededor de ellos. Al fin llegan los paramédicos uno de ellos puede reconocer de inmediato a Ami.

– ¡Dense prisa! Doctora Mizuno, por favor resista. –dice el paramédico. Mientras hacen las maniobras necesarias para atender a Ami y subirla a la ambulancia. – ¿Viene con ella? Pregunta el paramédico a Taiki. Sí, claro.

– ¡Taiki espera! ¡No te puedes ir, no hemos terminado de hablar! –Grita Berjerite, haciendo una rabieta fuera de lugar, ante el asombro de los que la escuchan.

–Aléjate de mí, lárgate de mi vida, no me interesas, eres el peor error que he cometido, todo lo que tocas lo destruyes. Ami es lo único valioso que tengo y estoy a punto de perderla por tu culpa, si eso pasa, ¡maldita seas Berjerite! –El desprecio en la mirada de Taiki es evidente, no puede creer tanto egoísmo y tanto vacío en la persona que alguna vez creyó amar.

Dicho esto último, las puertas de la ambulancia se cierran.

– ¡Taiki espera! ¡No puedes dejarme así!

– ¡Vámonos! –Ordena el paramédico.

– ¡Maldita sea! –exclama Berjerite, quedándose parada en medio de la calle, rodeada de las miradas de desaprobación de los curiosos.

En el hospital, tras varias horas en quirófano, los médicos han logrado detener la hemorragia interna que sufría la mujer, Ami se encuentra grave, esta vez es ella quien parece no querer luchar por su vida. En la sala de espera sus amigos aguardan por noticias sobre el estado de salud de la chica. Junto con ellos Taiki, visiblemente apesadumbrado.

–Amiga, por favor resiste, no te des por vencida, tú siempre me has enseñado a luchar –susurra Serena a manera de plegaria.

Es Darien quien sale por fin a informar sobre el estado en que Ami se encuentra. Observa a todos los amigos consternados, pero su enojo es visible al encontrar que Taiki estaba en el lugar.

– ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? Ami está aquí, así por ti. –reclama Darien

–Tú no eres nadie para echarme. –contesta Taiki agresivo.

– ¡Ami es como mi hermana maldito infeliz! –dice mientras toma a Taiki por el cuello

– ¡Darien por favor contrólate, no armes un escándalo! -Suplica Serena.

–Hazlo por Ami pide Rei.

–Por favor Darien, todos estamos muy preocupados, pero no ganaremos nada poniéndonos a buscar culpables –acota Mina con una tristeza poco usual en ella.

–Está bien, por Ami. –afirma Darien soltando bruscamente a su presa. Taiki cae al piso sin fuerzas y sin el más pequeño indicio de querer levantarse.

Andrew y Lita se miran cómplicemente y deciden ayudar y acompañar a Taiki.  
–vamos, vamos por un café, necesitas distraerte un poco.

–No quiero café, quiero que Ami esté bien, quiero ver sus ojos azules regañándome, y su sonrisa saludándome como cada mañana. Quiero… –Taiki llora desconsoladamente por el sentimiento de culpa, y la idea de perder a su amada…

–Y Bien Darien, como está Ami, ¿a eso habías venido no? – pregunta Rei un poco molesta por el incidente.

–Su estado aún es grave, el doctor Kushieda me ha dejado hacer una excepción y permitir que alguien pase a verla.

–Deberías pasar tú Serena, eres más cercana a Ami –sugiere amablemente Rei.

–Estoy de acuerdo, solo dile que estamos todos aquí afuera y que yo cuidaré de Luna para que no se preocupe –añade Lita.

–Dile que le mandamos nuestras energías par que se ponga bien.

–Lo siento chicas, pero no seré yo quien entre a ver a Ami. –Expone Serena con voz calma, –en esta ocasión ese lugar le pertenece a alguien más.

– ¿Pero qué dices Serena? –cuestiona Darien desconcertado.

–Taiki, creo que lo mejor es que entres tú y hables con ella, sé que te escuchará. –pide Serena mientras le brinda una mirada de consuelo.

–Pero que… –Darien está evidentemente muy molesto.

–Sé lo que hago –le dice Serena –y si en verdad quieres a Ami, me dejarás.

–Está bien, —refunfuña Darien.

–Ve y dale nuestros mensajes a Ami ¿de acuerdo? –pide Serena con un gesto amable y consolador.

–Gracias Serena, no tengo como agradecerte.

–Vamos no hay mucho tiempo – indica Darien sin ocultar su desaprobación.

Una vez junto a Ami, Taiki se siente aún más culpable y se desmorona. –Ami, por favor perdóname. Jamás quise hacerte daño. Fui un idealista al pensar que podía ser feliz, lo único que yo quería era estar a tu lado pero me equivoqué, el amor no fue hecho para mí, entiendo que nací para estar sólo… Mi bella doctora, despierta, ¿no ves que hay una vida esperando por ti? Te prometo que en cuanto sepa que estás bien, me marcharé de tu lado para siempre. –Toma entre sus manos, las de Ami, deseando con todo su corazón que ella pueda sentir el amor que le tiene y decida perdonarlo y luchar para vivir. –Dios… si en verdad existes… no quiero pedirte nada para mí, solo quiero que dejes que este ángel se quede más tiempo aquí, para alegrar la vida de muchos como lo hizo con la mía. Te ofrezco mi vida a cambio de la de ella, pero por favor sálvala.

Una lágrima casi imperceptible corre por el rostro de Ami. En seguida, los monitores comienzan a emitir sus alarmas algo no está bien…el corazón de Ami ha dejado de latir…

– ¡Ami, NO! ¡No me dejes! …

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

–Doctora Kou, su familia la espera en recepción.

– ¡Mami! ¡Mami! –interrumpe una voz infantil detrás de la doctora.

– ¡Emily! ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? –Pregunta la mujer tomando a la pequeña en sus brazos.

–Lo siento amor, se me escapó… otra vez –contesta una voz masculina.

–Taiki, como es posible que siempre pase lo mismo con ustedes dos, Emily sólo tiene cinco años. –Los ojos azules de aquella mujer se llenaron de ternura al ver a los seres que más amaba frente a ella.

– ¡Viva le gané a papi! –exclama la pequeña aplaudiendo.

–Emily no debes de andar sola en los pasillos del hospital, es peligroso – Dice Ami con un tono un poco más severo.

–No, mami, no es peligroso porque cuando crezca voy a ser doctora como tú y a escribir muchos libros como papi –Expresa la pequeña dejando sin argumentos a sus padres.

10 años habían pasado desde que Ami y Taiki habían vencido al destino y habían salvado sus vidas, no sólo de la muerte física, sino de la que es aún peor de la muerte en vida. **_Emily_**, fue la novela donde Taiki narró su gran historia de amor, misma que le valió el reconocimiento internacional, por ello decidieron llamar así a su hija, producto de su amor inquebrantable, que fue capaz de superar las pruebas y sobrevivir a los temores, de aquel amor que puso fin a la soledad en el corazón de esas dos personas, que habían comprendido que el amor no llegaba temprano ni tarde, sino en el justo momento.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció? No olviden dejar sus reviews.**_

_**Un dato curioso,sólo para justificar los posibles errores, este one shot fue escrito en un 70% desde mi celular xD! Un C3 así que avisenme si encuentran algo raro. **_

**¡Nos Leemos la próxima! **

**=Anny Mizuno=**


End file.
